


Прикоснись ко мне

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, killer Jaejoong
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Чжэ протянул нужную сумму и нечаянно коснулся кончиками пальцев ладони парня. Буквально на мгновение, пока их кожа соприкасалась, Чжэ Чжунг почувствовал тепло. Его и до этого касались люди, но ни разу он не почувствовал тепло другого человека. Он удивленно взглянул на парня, тот немного покраснел.





	Прикоснись ко мне

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 09.03.2009. Текст был написан в рамках игры в слова по заданию. Слова: Букет, грабли, сок.

Холод и боль. Это всё что он чувствует.  
Он идет по темному коридору. Он знает, что в конце коридора будет дверь. И он знает, что дверь ведет в никуда. Но он продолжает упорно шагать к ней.  
Ему всё еще больно.  
Ему трудно идти, потому что из-за холода он не чувствует ног. А еще эта боль. Боль во всем теле. Боль в голове. Она везде. Она в стенах этого темного коридора. Она в воздухе, который он с трудом вдыхает.  
Но он знает, куда идет. Он знает, что ждет его там.  
Вот она эта дверь. Она как будто наспех склеена из нескольких листов стали. Местами на ней ржавчина. Сколько лет она стоит здесь. Он удивляется своим мыслям. Он толкает эту ржавую дверь. Яркий белый свет слепит его. Но глаза быстро привыкают к этому свету. Он успевает удивиться тому, как быстро это произошло. Он смотрит на свою руку, опирающуюся на дверь. Кожа слишком бледная. Почти прозрачная. Он видит каждую вену. Ему кажется, он может видеть, как кровь бежит по венам.  
А вдруг его кожа замерзла. А вдруг, если ударить рукой об дверь, кожа разобьется как стекло и обнажит синие ручейки-вены.  
Он даже не смотрит на то, что там за дверью. Он знает, что там. Там снег. Безупречно белый нетронутый снег. Он слышит голоса за своей спиной и слышит приближающиеся торопливые шаги. Он знает, что скоро почувствует руки на своих плечах. А потом будет снова боль. Не такая тупая, какая мучает его сейчас. Острая, разрывающая, от которой хочется умереть.

Чжэ Чжунг открыл глаза. Снова этот сон. Он снится не часто. Он не мог вспомнить, когда увидел его впервые. Но он запомнился Чжэ. Обычно он снился незадолго до какого-нибудь ключевого момента.  
\- Может быть, в этот раз меня убьют, - тихо сказал Чжэ темной комнате.

Ночной город жил своей жизнью. Чжэ видел свою цель. Он знал этого человека. Нет, не лично. Вечером ему прислали его дело. Эта организация, на которую Чжэ Чжунг якобы работал, поступала именно так. Ему присылали дело человека, которого ему следовало убить. А так же место и время. Он никогда не вдавался в подробности, что это за люди. Те на кого он работал, те кого он убивал. Ему было плевать. Весь этот город, все эти люди были глубоко безразличны ему. Чжэ не испытывал ни ненависти, ни любви. Как будто все его чувства отказали. Чжэ Чжунг никогда в своей жизни ничего не чувствовал. Как никогда не чувствовал боли.  
Быстрым шагом он нагнал человека в сером пальто, подошел почти вплотную. Быстрое, почти невидимое движение руки, и нож впился в его правый бок. Чжэ Чжунг точно знал, куда бить.  
Он не знал, откуда появились все эти навыки. И откуда он сам. Просто в один из пасмурных осенних дней он очнулся в доме старика Чо. Старик сказал, что нашел его на берегу реки, что протекала неподалеку. Но Чжэ не помнил, как он оказался там, как и не помнил ничего о себе. В кармане он нашел паспорт со своей фотографией и именем. Но могло ли это имя быть настоящим? Хотя какая разница, было ли это имя его или одного из убитых им. Ему было всё равно.  
Через какое-то время начали приходить конверты. Поначалу Чжэ Чжунг не понимал почему, но повинуясь своему любопытству, он всегда шел в указанное время в указанное место.  
Первой жертвой был мужчина. Тридцать лет. Серийный убийца. Заманивал маленьких мальчиков и убивал их. Чжэ Чжунгу был безразличен мужчина, как в принципе и его жертвы. Он просто понял, что нужно делать.

После очередного дела Чжэ приходил в парк. Где ночью не было никого кто смог бы его отвлечь. Там он пытаться вспомнить хоть что-нибудь о себе. И всегда это было безуспешно.  
Он не заметил, как наступил рассвет, а тело напомнило о своих потребностях. В данном случае это был сон. Но возвращаться домой ему совсем не хотелось. Серая комната, в которой он жил что-то напоминала ему, что-то из прошлого.  
Он бесцельно брел по улицам города. Он сам не заметил, как оказался у дверей цветочного магазина. Чжэ поднял глаза и увидел как продавец, улыбаясь, протягивает большой букет женщине. Чжэ Чжунг не понял, почему это сделал, как будто его тело двигалось само. Он протянул руку и толкнул дверь. Женщина нервно обернулась, на ее щеках играл румянец. Она испуганно отпрянула от Чжэ, который стоял в дверях магазина.  
\- Извините, - пробормотала женщина и выбежала из магазина.  
\- Вам помочь? – улыбнувшись, спросил парень.  
Чжэ Чжунг посмотрел на него.  
\- Да, - неожиданно для себя ответил он.  
\- Вам букет?  
\- Без разницы, - сказал Чжэ понимая, что он просто не может оторвать взгляда от этого парня-цветочника.  
Парень подошел к стоявшим неподалеку вазам с цветами.  
\- Кому?  
Чжэ Чжунг помолчал немного. Цветы ему дарить было некому. Да он и сам не понимал, зачем ему этот букет. Он просто хотел еще немного побыть в этом небольшом магазинчике, наполненном различными ароматами цветов. Рядом с этим продавцом, от которого было не отвести глаз.  
\- На твое усмотрение.  
Он следил за каждым движением парня. Как его пальцы скользят по стеблям цветов. Как напрягаются мышцы, когда он перерезает большими ножницами плотные стебли роз. Как он аккуратно собирает один цветок за другим. Как он задумчиво закусывает губу, выбирая цвет обертки.  
\- Прошу, - он подал Чжэ Чжунгу букет.  
Чжэ протянул нужную сумму и нечаянно коснулся кончиками пальцев ладони парня. Буквально на мгновение, пока их кожа соприкасалась, Чжэ Чжунг почувствовал тепло. Его и до этого касались люди, но ни разу он не почувствовал тепло другого человека. Он удивленно взглянул на парня, тот немного покраснел.  
\- Тебе нравится? – Чжэ кивнул на цветы.  
\- Э… да…- ошарашено пробормотал парень.  
Чжэ не раздумывая, протянул ему цветы и попытался улыбнуться. Далось ему это с трудом, так как он никогда до этого не улыбался. Он знал, какие мышцы задействованы при улыбке, он знал, когда обычно люди улыбаются друг другу. Но никогда сам никому не улыбался, особенно по собственному желанию.  
Парень смущено отвел взгляд и тихо сказал  
\- Это не смешно.  
\- Да.  
\- Зачем тогда? – он как будто боялся посмотреть в лицо Чжэ Чжунгу.  
«Я его напугал?» от этой мысли ему стало омерзительно. Омерзительно от себя.  
\- Я… не знаю. Мне… так хочется… - слова с трудом собирались в предложения. Интонация подводила.  
Он набрался смелости прикоснуться к парню еще раз. Чжэ взял его за запястье и вложил букет в его руку. В эти мгновения, пока он держал его за руку, тепло, заполняя каждую клеточку, поднималось выше. От новых ощущений не хватало воздуха. У Чжэ Чжунга закружилась голова. Он резко развернулся и направился к выходу, но на мгновение замедлил шаг и повернулся к парню.  
\- Твое имя.  
\- Чанг Мин.

«Чанг Мин…»  
Чжэ Чжунг лежал на своей кровати, повторяя про себя его имя.  
«Чанг Мин…»  
Тепло, которое он почувствовал.  
«Чанг Мин…»  
Запах цветов, проникший глубоко в легкие.  
«Чанг Мин…»  
Желание увидеть снова. Прикоснуться.  
Чжэ встал с кровати и нервно прошелся по комнате. Никогда с ним такого не случалось. В душе бушевали различные чувства, которых он не знал. Но в одном он был уверен как никогда. Ему срочно нужно снова увидеть Чанг Мина.  
Часы показывали девять вечера. Чжэ Чжунг не знал, во сколько закрывается магазин и был ли смысл идти к закрытому магазину, где он все равно не увидит его. Но желание увидеть его еще раз пересиливало все доводы разума.  
Он накинул куртку и, не прощаясь со стариками, что приютили его, направился к магазину.  
Чжэ Чжунгу повезло. Он остановился неподалеку от магазина. И спрятавшись в темноте маленького переулка, смотрел на то, как Чанг Мин закрывает магазин. Краем глаза Чжэ заметил движение. Он увидел как к парню приближается мужчина. Руки в карманах куртки, из-за капюшона не видно лица. Чжэ напрягся.  
Мужчина подошел к парню вплотную и, схватив его за руку, резко повернул к себе. Чжэ Чжунг услышал возглас удивления и испуга. Внезапно у него перехватило дыхание. Страх накрыл с головой. Чанг Мин казался слишком слабым, чтобы противостоять этому мужчине. Слишком хрупким, чтобы дать отпор.  
«Нет.»  
Чжэ никогда бы не подумал, что умеет двигаться так быстро и бесшумно. Он как будто вырос за спиной этого мужчины.  
\- Ты считаешь, что я тебя так просто отпущу? – прорычал мужчина в испуганное лицо парня.  
Чжэ Чжунг не стал размениваться на слова. Он перехватил другую руку мужчины, которую тот занес для удара, и заломил ее. От неожиданности происходящего мужчина отпустил Мина.  
\- Ты чего, охренел?!  
\- Оставь его, - тихо сказал Чжэ Чжунг. – Теперь он мой.  
Мужчина не успел ничего ответить, Чжэ почти незаметно, свободной рукой ударил его по почкам. Мужчина взвыл от боли и, согнувшись пополам, упал на асфальт.  
Чжэ посмотрел на Мина. В его глазах был страх.  
«Теперь он боится меня.» Боль как будто подкатила к горлу. Он хотел было что-то сказать. Попытаться вернуть всё на свои места. Но Чанг Мин опередил его. Парень схватил Чжэ Чжунга за запястье и потащил за собой. Как только они оказались достаточно далеко от магазина, Мин остановился и повернулся к Чжэ.  
\- Спасибо тебе. Я думал, он меня убьет.  
«Ты не боишься меня?» хотел спросить Чжэ Чжунг, но не решился. По спокойному теперь лицу Мина он понял, что тогда он боялся того мужчины.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Я какое-то время назад с ним встречался, - смущено произнес парень. – Я даже не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить за то, что ты меня выручил. Может быть… - он задумчиво закусил губу. – Может быть, ты хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? Я тут недалеко живу…  
Тут же он смутился того, что только что сказал.  
\- Хотя я понимаю. Мы даже и не знакомы… а я… Это выглядит странно… Глупая идея. Извини, - он улыбнулся, потупив взгляд.  
\- Я не против, - бесстрастно сказал Чжэ.  
На самом деле, он не мог понять, что с ним творится. Внутри как будто всё перевернулось. Как будто внезапно что-то светлое и большое заполнило ту пустоту в его душе.

Квартира Чанг Мина оказалась чудовищно маленькой. Он смущенно улыбнулся, приглашая Чжэ в гостиную, которая одновременно служила ему и спальней.  
\- Я пойду приготовлю чай. Какой ты любишь?  
\- Сделай тот, который любишь сам.  
Чжэ Чжунг сам не понимал, что с ним происходит. Он смотрел по сторонам, пытаясь запомнить что и где лежит. Какие фотографии стоят на небольшом комоде. Какие журналы лежат на столике. Ему хотелось прикоснуться ко всему, к чему прикасался Мин. Хотелось заглянуть в шкаф, посмотреть его одежду. Прикоснуться к тому, что имеет право касаться его. Он провел кончиками пальцев по журнальному столику. Прикоснулся к рамке со старой фотографией. Потрогал кованые ручки комода.  
\- Ты странный, - Мин стоял в дверях с подносом.  
\- Прости, - тихо сказал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Садись пить чай.  
Чанг Мин поставил чашки на столик и, плюхнувшись на диван, похлопал ладонью рядом с собой, приглашая Чжэ присесть.  
\- Мы с тобой так нормально и не познакомились. Давай заново?  
Чжэ Чжунг сел рядом и кивнул. Он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы придвинуться к нему поближе, чтобы снова почувствовать то тепло, которое он чувствовал этим утром.  
\- Я Чанг Мин, - улыбнулся парень и потянул руку.  
\- Можно? – Чжэ, широко распахнув глаза, кивнул на протянутую ладонь.  
\- Да, - удивленно произнес парень. – Нет, ты всё-таки очень странный.  
Чжэ Чжунг сначала осторожно кончиками пальцев провел по его ладони, словно собирая тепло его тела. Так же осторожно он пожал его руку, словно боясь сломать его пальцы.  
\- Я никогда не чувствовал тепла, - медленно произнес Чжэ. – К кому бы ни прикоснулся. Кто бы ни прикасался ко мне. Никогда. Но ты… сегодня утром, я впервые почувствовал тепло.  
Мин ошарашено смотрел на Чжэ.  
\- Совсем-совсем?  
\- Да. – Чжэ внезапно вспомнил, что не сказал своего имени. – Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- У тебя красивое имя, - улыбнулся Мин. – Может быть, ты отпустишь мою руку, и мы попьем чай?  
Чжэ Чжунгу не хотелось этого делать. Он взглянул в лицо Мина. Он улыбался.  
«Мне. Для меня.»  
\- Ты очень странный.

Чжэ Чжунгу не хотелось уходить. Но он не мог больше оставаться. Всю ночь напролет они говорили. Точнее говорил Чанг Мин, но Чжэ был не против. Ему было приятно слышать его голос.  
Чжэ открыл дверь дома, где жил. Почему-то сегодня после бессонной ночи, ему совсем не хотелось спать. Почему-то именно сегодня его комната не показалась ему такой маленькой и серой.  
Чо не спал. Он сидел за столом и читал утреннюю газету.  
\- Прикоснись ко мне.  
Старик удивленно посмотрел на Чжэ, но сделал так как он просил. Чжэ Чжунг не почувствовал ничего.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он не понимал, почему он чувствовал лишь только тогда, когда его касался Мин. Но ему это даже нравилось.

Чжэ стал часто наведываться домой к Мину. Парень был не против. Он много рассказывал о своей жизни, о своей семье. Иногда он рассказывал то, чего не знал Чжэ.  
Чжэ Чжунг много знал об оружии, знал о болевых точках человека, но он совершенно не знал окружающего мира. Он знал, как называются те или иные вещи, но не знал для чего они.  
Иногда Чжэ заходил утром в магазин Мина и просил его сделать букет. Ему нравилось его бережное отношение к цветам. Он собирал букеты, так как будто в его руках нечто ценное, нечто безумно хрупкое. Чжэ всегда вручал Мину букеты, на что Чанг Мин возмущался, лишь для того, чтобы скрыть свою радость.

\- Будешь сок?  
\- Это вкусно?  
Чжэ Чжунг никогда не пробовал сока. Старик Чо никогда не покупал его, да и Чжэ как-то никогда не задумывался об этом.  
\- Не попробуешь, не узнаешь, - лукаво улыбнулся Мин и поставил перед Чжэ Чжунгом стакан, наполненный оранжевой жидкостью.  
Чанг Мин сел рядом с Чжэ и, нащупав пульт, включил телевизор. Он отхлебнул немного из своего стакана. Чжэ внимательно смотрел на него. Казалось, Мин не обращает на него внимания. Видимо ему показалось, что сок остался на его губе. Для Чжэ Чжунга это движение не осталось незамеченным. Язык быстро скользнул, как будто очерчивая верхнюю губу.  
Чжэ нестерпимо захотелось прикоснуться к его губам. Он подался вперед и через мгновение с упоением целовал Мина.  
\- Мне определенно нравится сок, - пробормотал Чжэ в губы Мина.  
\- Мне тоже, - зачем-то сказал Чанг Мин, притягивая Чжэ Чжунга к себе. – Не уходи сегодня.

Впервые Чжэ Чжунг проснулся не в своей постели. Он посмотрел на мирно спящего рядом Мина и, улыбнувшись, осторожно убрал прядку волос с его лица.  
Чжэ Чжунг никогда не чувствовал боли. Но сегодня он чувствовал, как саднит ниже поясницы. Он поморщился, но даже это не смогло стереть улыбку с его лица. Он понял, что для людей значит слово «счастье».  
Чанг Мин заворочался.  
\- Проснулся?  
\- Я мало сплю.  
\- Хочешь, сегодня я покажу тебе одно место? Очень красивое.  
\- Да.

В автобусе было душно и много людей с какими-то котомками. Но Чжэ никак не мог остановиться. Он всё время прикасался к Мину. Тот шипел на него и пытался отбиться, но ничего не получалось. Из-за того, что он вертелся как уж в этой давке, он лишь сильнее и ближе прижимался к Чжэ Чжунгу.  
Лишь только на остановке они смогли вздохнуть свободно. Чжэ - из-за того, что они, наконец, выбрались из этой душегубки. А Мин потому, что теперь ему не нужно было краснеть из-за того, что делал Чжэ.  
Чжэ Чжунг посмотрел перед собой, а затем с нескрываемым удивлением на Мина.  
\- Здесь разводят розы. Пойдем, - он взял Чжэ за руку и потянул за собой в сторону одного из огромных парников.  
Как только дверь в парник открылась, в глаза Чжэ ударил яркий красный цвет. Всё вокруг было в цветах. Алые розы. От запахов, от обилия красного у Чжэ немного закружилась голова. Он наступил на что-то. И это что-то ударило его по голове.  
\- Что?! – Чжэ удивленно озирался по сторонам в поисках обидчика.  
Чанг Мин громко рассмеялся.  
\- Это грабли!  
День пролетел незаметно. Мин рассказал многое про цветы и о том, что мечтает сам открыть небольшой магазинчик, чтобы продавать там свои розы.  
\- Чжэ, у тебя шишка! – воскликнул Мин вечером, когда они вдвоем, уютно устроившись на диване, болтали ни о чем.  
Чжэ Чжунг удивленно посмотрел на парня.  
\- Тебе что не больно?  
\- Нет.  
\- Это ты, наверное, граблями так сильно заехал.  
\- Давай отомстим им, - улыбнувшись, пробормотал Чжэ, еще сильнее закутываясь в плед, которым они были прикрыты.  
\- Чжэ, я серьезно. Ты что, вообще не почувствовал?  
\- Ничего, - внезапно Чжэ Чжунг очень серьезно посмотрел на Мина. – Я не чувствую боли. Я понял, что меня что-то ударило, но самой боли я не почувствовал.  
\- Тебя нужно показать врачу, - всполошился Чанг Мин.  
Чжэ улыбнулся и сильнее обнял парня, не давая тому возможности и пошевелиться.  
\- Ничего не надо. Так было всегда. К тому же я не думаю, что от удара граблями по голове можно было получить сотрясение.  
Чанг Мин тяжело вздохнул и поцеловал Чжэ в лоб.  
\- Но ты не думай, что я так просто это оставлю. Это не здорово, что ты не чувствуешь боли.

Часы медленно, но верно перетекали в дни. Дни перетекали в недели. Чжэ Чжунг привык к ощущению тепла, к непонятным чувствам. Он уже не представлял себе и дня, чтобы не проснуться рядом с ним. Не прикоснуться. Завтраки, обеды, ужины, совместные просмотры фильмов, прогулки вечерами - в этом заключалась его жизнь.  
В доме старика Чо он не появлялся уже давно. В один из пасмурных осенних дней Чжэ решил заглянуть к людям так долго заботившимся о нем.  
\- А, вернулся, - улыбнулся старик.  
\- Я пришел повидаться, - Чжэ Чжунг улыбнулся.  
\- Ты сильно изменился, парень. Я смотрю, ты научился вести себя как нормальный человек. Кстати, тут сегодня для тебя опять конверт пришел.  
Чжэ Чжунг взял конверт и открыл его. Как обычно, дело на незнакомого ему человека. Как обычно, по людским меркам он был мразью. Всё как обычно, только вот место. Вот что заставило его напрячься. В деле была указана маленькая улочка, находившаяся за цветочным магазином, где работал Чанг Мин. Но, увидев время, Чжэ облегченно вздохнул. Ему нужно было быть там в то время, когда Мин уже был дома.  
\- Как ты думаешь, они оставят меня в покое?  
\- Я думаю, что нет, - честно ответил старик. – Мне всегда было интересно, почему ты делаешь то, что они велят тебе.  
\- Я не знаю. У меня такое чувство, что я делаю то, что должен.  
\- Подумай, нужно ли тебе это, - сказав это, старик уткнулся носом в газету, словно Чжэ Чжунга рядом не было.

Обычная ночь. Моросил мелкий, противный дождик. Чжэ Чжунг не хотел идти, но тело как будто само действовало за него. Человек появился точно в указанное время. В руке у него был небольшой кейс. Он подошел к Чжэ и поставил перед ним кейс.  
\- Здесь не вся сумма. Скажите им, что у меня нет сейчас столько денег.  
Чжэ Чжунг удивленно смотрел на мужчину, но тот, не обращая внимания, продолжал говорить.  
«Вот как они заманивают жертв.»  
Чжэ ничего не ответил. Мужчина не заметил, как в руке парня оказался нож, он только почувствовал острую боль между ребер. Мужчина осел на мокрый асфальт. Чжэ присмотрелся к нему.  
\- Я промахнулся? – удивленно спросил Чжэ Чжунг.  
Он наклонился к нему и ударил ножом еще раз. Этот раз был более точным. Чжэ не заметил, что на него смотрят внимательные глаза.  
\- Что ты делаешь? Почему?  
Чжэ Чжунг повернулся и увидел перед собой Мина. Было заметно, что его бьет мелкая дрожь.  
\- Теперь ты боишься меня… - тихо сказал Чжэ.  
Никогда в жизни ему не было так отвратительно на душе. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал, что что-то внутри разбивается, и от этого нестерпимо больно. Так, что хочется выть.  
\- Ты меня не убьешь, - серьезно сказал Мин, но по всему виду можно было понять, что больше он сам себя пытается в этом убедить. – Если бы хотел, ты давно бы мог это сделать.  
\- Я не смогу. Я не хочу. Пожалуйста… не бойся меня… не уходи…  
Чжэ Чжунг попытался подойти к нему ближе, но Мин шарахнулся от него, широко распахнув глаза.  
\- Почему?  
\- Все называют это работой.  
\- Это не работа! – выкрикнул Мин ему в лицо. – Ты только что убил человека!!! За что?!  
\- Я… - Чжэ Чжунг не знал что сказать. Что ответить. Как себя вести.  
\- Я не хочу тебя больше видеть. Держись от меня подальше.  
Чанг Мин резко развернулся и ушел. Чжэ Чжунг не мог и шелохнуться. Он стоял столбом и смотрел в спину удаляющемуся Мину. Он не почувствовал, как по щекам покатились слезы, он почувствовал лишь холод, сковавший его.

Всю ночь Чжэ Чжунг просидел около двери Мина. Он не просил, чтобы тот его впустил. Не просил прощения, так как знал, что Мин его не простит. Он просто хотел быть ближе. Хотя бы так.

Всю неделю Чанг Мин был подавлен. Всё валилось из рук. В его голове все перемешалось. Как и в душе. Он хотел сделать вид как будто ничего не видел. Хотел простить его. Хотел попросить больше не заниматься этим. Но не мог.  
В магазин вошли странные люди, одетые в черные костюмы.  
\- Вам помочь? – как обычно спросил Чанг Мин.  
\- Не могли бы вы пройти с нами, - сказал один из мужчин.  
\- Зачем? – испуганно спросил парень.  
\- Так надо, - один из мужчин схватил Мина за запястье и потащил из магазина.  
\- Отстань от меня! – выкрикнул Чанг Мин.  
Он заметил скользнувшую тень, и мужчина, что держал его за руку, разжал свою хватку и упал на землю. Остальных постигла такая же участь.  
Чанг Мин немного отошел от шока и взглянул на стоявшего рядом человека.  
\- Ты опять за свое?  
\- Что? – удивленно спросил Чжэ.  
\- Ну зачем ты их убил?! Совсем свихнулся? Посреди улицы, днем! Тебя посадят, а я не буду тебе передачки носить.  
\- Да не убивал я никого, - Чжэ попытался защититься от разъяренного Мина.  
\- Как нет?! А почему они тогда лежат на асфальте? Не думаю, что им захотелось поспать в таких неестественных позах!!!  
\- Ну, я не знаю. Может быть, им так удобнее. А ты сейчас кричишь и мешаешь им отдыхать.  
Внезапно в глазах Чжэ Чжунга потемнело. Последнее что он видел, это белое от страха лицо Мина.

Чжэ Чжунг очнулся в небольшой комнате. Стены были обиты железными листами. Чжэ поежился от холода. Такой же холод он чувствовал и во сне.  
Он подошел к двери. Она оказалась не заперта. Чжэ толкнул ее и оказался в просторном коридоре.  
\- Проснулся, - сказал непонятно откуда взявшийся мужчина.  
Чжэ Чжунг напрягся.  
\- Где он?  
\- Я знаю, что сейчас ты можешь переломать мне шею, но так ты не узнаешь, где он и в безопасности ли он. Я отведу тебя к нему.  
Мужчина проводил его в лифт. Всё вокруг было до боли ему знакомо.  
\- Ты ничего не помнишь? – спросил мужчина, заметив, как Чжэ озирается.  
\- Нет. А должен?  
\- Да. Мне кажется, сегодня ты всё узнаешь.

Мужчина распахнул перед Чжэ большую дубовую дверь.  
\- Проходи.  
Но Чжэ Чжунг уже ничего не слышал. В просторной гостиной в кресле сидел Чанг Мин. Он держал в руках чашку и смотрел в нее, как будто она вела с ним беседы.  
\- А вот и наш мальчик. Присаживайся.  
Чжэ Чжунг не заметил женщину, сидевшую напротив Мина на большом диване. Чжэ тихо прошел и сел в кресло рядом с Чанг Мином. Тот поднял глаза и как-то странно посмотрел на Чжэ.  
\- А теперь послушай меня, мальчик. Ты не должен больше общаться с Чжэ Чжунгом. Иначе в один прекрасный момент ему может прийти заказ на тебя.  
\- Почему вы это делаете?  
\- Милый, те, кого убирает Чжэ Чжунг, подонки. Мразь, не достойная жизни. Среди них есть насильники, убийцы, воры. Мы просто делаем мир чище.  
\- Как вы можете изображать бога. Человеческие жизни вам не игрушки. Вы не имеете права решать кому жить, а кому нет.  
\- Почему же? – усмехнулась женщина. – У нас есть все возможности. У нас есть идеальное оружие. Конечно, в последнее время из-за тебя, мой милый, он плохо работает. Но ничего, если всё совсем будет плохо, сделаем нового.  
\- Что? Вы говорите о нем, как о вещи! Он человек!  
Чжэ Чжунг не слушал, о чем они говорили. Он внимательно смотрел на Мина, вспоминая то тепло, которое он ему дарил. Казалось, что сейчас он так далеко, хоть и разделяли их всего сантиметров двадцать. Чжэ Чжунг встал со своего кресла и, подойдя к Мину, уселся у его ног, плечом облокотившись на него. Хотя бы так, сквозь одежду снова почувствовать.  
\- Нет, милый, он не человек. Ты посмотри на него. Он просто удачный эксперимент. Когда-то давным-давно одного маленького мальчика бросила его мама. Прямо в роддоме. Но добрые люди приютили его, конечно, им нужна была плата от него. Так этот милый ребенок и попал в один очень интересный эксперимент. Ты посмотри на него! Он не чувствует боли, у него нет чувств и эмоций. Он исполняет приказы беспрекословно и идеально. Но тут, - судя по интонации, женщина немного разозлилась, - появляется какой-то мальчик-цветочник и ломает нам всё! Чжэ Чжунг не работал три месяца!  
В комнату вошел мужчина и, шепнув что-то женщине, удалился. Она взяла со стола папку и взглянула на фотографии.  
\- Хотя… - задумчиво произнесла она. – Это тоже достаточно интересно. Мальчик-цветочник и его личное оружие. Хм, мне кажется он убьет любого ради тебя. Если ты ему прикажешь, он голыми руками перебьет всех в этом доме.  
\- Мне это не нужно. Просто оставьте нас в покое.

Солнце беспощадно палило. Чжэ Чжунг вытер пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Ну и весна, - пробормотал он и снова взялся за грабли.  
Чжэ никогда не тратил гонорары за дела, что у него были. На эти деньги он решил сделать подарок Мину.  
Небольшой цветочный магазин в маленьком городке на берегу реки.  
\- Устал? – спросил подошедший Чанг Мин.  
\- Еще как, - грабли тут же были забыты, а Чжэ уже вовсю тискал парня.  
\- Эй, ты же сказал, что устал!  
\- На тебя у меня всегда найдутся силы, - смеясь, сказал Чжэ Чжунг.  
Если бы еще год назад ему сказали, что когда-нибудь он будет жить так спокойно. Без крови, без ночных кошмаров. То он не поверил бы. Но возможно чудеса случаются, только нужно встретить того самого человека.  
Сейчас он точно знал, что для него значат слова «счастье», «спокойствие», «любовь».

Женщина, усмехнувшись, захлопнула папку.  
\- Этой весной у нас начинается новый эксперимент.  
\- Мадам, но…  
\- Он не сможет все время скрывать тьму в своей душе. И мальчику однажды придется дать приказ. Это просто дело времени.


End file.
